


A Night To Remember

by KingOfClubs



Series: The Walking Dead One Shots [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Singing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfClubs/pseuds/KingOfClubs
Relationships: Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: The Walking Dead One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833790
Kudos: 8





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericsonclan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/gifts).



Violet gently pushed the bridge of her glasses up, holding the frame of them as she adjusted them appropriately. Blinking, she returned her hands to her knees and held them tightly against her chest, letting out a deep sigh. Thoughts plagued her mind, ideas of things she could do for Prisha rolling in, all just  _ fine _ but not  _ perfect _ . It needed to be something she’d be able to pull off, something fun, like the time Prisha had sung for her, practically melting Violet’s heart with her voice, leaving her speechless. 

She realized she never  _ had _ sung back. She wasn’t the most confident person in the world, but after holding the idea for a moment, she was filled with determination, swiftly jumping out of the bed and stumbling out of the room on a hunt for Louis.

She went to the piano room; first, it seemingly being the only place he regularly went to, playing the dumb piano that she actually kinda sorta maybe liked, not that she’d ever admit it. The moment she pushed the massive doors of the dorm building open, she looked up at the quickly darkening sky, cursing herself mentally at taking so long.

She wasted no time and set out into the courtyard, attempting to look nonchalant, totally not up to anything. She stuck her hands into her pockets as she practically power walked up to the door of the admin building. Looking back over her shoulder for a second before walking in, relieved from the stares of the few people that happened to be outside at that moment.

Passing useless scribbled doctorates and vile carvings on the walls, she peeked through the doorway of the music room, her lips twisting into a smile as she saw him looking at different note papers or whatever they were, concentrated. “Louis!”

He turned his head to her at lightning speed, eyes wide. “Huh?” As Violet stepped into the room, a wide smirk replaced his shocked expression. “Ey, Violet. What’s up? Came to visit your old pal before his grand performance?” he smiled at her as he proceeded to crack all his fingers together.

“Actually,” she placed her hands back in her pockets, looking away for a second. “I need something from you. Like, uh, help. Could you help me?” She looked at him, forging a quick smile. “Please?” 

“I’m always ready to help!” He swung his feet over the bench and stood up, adjusting his coat. “What do you need help with?” his voice was over-energetic as it always was. Louis never stopped being so… out there. 

“Could...” she hesitated, “Could I borrow the music room?” And seeing his immediate concern, she rushed to hold her hands up. “For tonight. I wanna do something with Prisha. Like… uh… uh, a date night? And I need it.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “But you can’t even play the piano...? You’re not burning it, are you? I was just joking that night; please don’t burn my piano it’s like my one—” 

“Louis.” She crossed her arms. “It’s a music room. Don’t need a piano to sing.”

“Sing?” He stared at her for a second before his eyes went wide. “Oh! For Prisha! Wait, you haven’t sung for her yet? Violet,” he grabbed her shoulders, “Your voice is so pretty, she’d really appreciate it!”

“Which is why I need the music room! Please? It… It would mean a lot to me, Louis.” she scratched the back of her neck nervously as she sighed. “You don’t have—”

“Fine, fine!” He took a step back, smiling. “You can have the music room tonight, Blondie. What time is it, anyway? Because I am absolutely famished! I just want some goddamn dinner,” he played with his coat as he so often does.

“I think dinner is in a few minutes,” she gazed at one of the large windows, voice softening. “I really hope… I hope I don’t fuck it up. What if she gets angry that I took so long to show her? Since it feels like forever since she sang to me.”

“Prish has… I… Vi, just don’t worry.”

Violet crossed her arms. “So many things could go wrong, Louis… I just… I can’t help but worry.”

“Everything will go great, Vi, don’t worry.” He passed by her and turned around, walking backwards with a smirk on his face. “Well, I’m off to find Clementine. The most beautiful girl in the world, the love of my life!”

“Have fun,” she muttered as he turned and skipped out of the room. She looked back at the piano, seeing multiple notes for songs on the old, worn-out keys. Wait, shit, what would she even sing for Prisha in the first place? She approached and took the papers into her hands, flipping through them. Well, there was always Don’t Be Afraid, but after the whole thing with Minnie... she wasn’t there, really. AJ and Clementine and... Tenn were there, and when wounds started healing, they told her everything. AJ especially always complained about how much he hated the song, and she’d just nod and ruffle his hair, rather avoiding mentioning Louis still loved it and played it for her whenever she asked him to do so.

It was still a song of comfort, and it always seemed to work, making her feel like she was back in the first few years, huddled in a blanket in her dorm as the song echoed off the walls and almost embraced her, filling her with warmth. Yeah, that’s the song to sing, she decided, taking a deep breath. Yeah. No biggie. It was just a stupid little song anyway, and Prisha didn’t really know the story behind it  _ or _ what Minnie did. 

It was just a song to Prish. A song she had probably never heard. Everything was going to be okay. Everything was going to end up well. It was a short song as well, so it would work out.

“Time to find Prisha,” she muttered, placing the music sheets back on the piano. She turned and yelped, shocked into leaning backwards and slamming her hands on the keys, making a terrible and cringe-worthy noise. “Holy shit! Fuck, you scared me.”

Prisha laughed from the doorway. “Find me? No need to, I brought you dinner.” She walked over to her and placed it carefully on a table by one of the bookshelves, taking steps back to the door.

“And... where’s your dinner?” Violet raised an eyebrow.

“You know that I can only carry one bowl at a time.” Prisha looked at her with a soft smile, turning to sprint outside quickly. Violet leaned back against the wooden instrument and sighed.

“I could’ve just carried them here,” she whispered, keeping her gaze on the floor. The music room was quiet then, the light from candles illuminating the room in a warm yellow light. The delicious smell of the stew reached her, and she tapped her foot on the wooden floor, mentally praising Omar for being such a good cook. 

The thought of being stuck with food that didn’t taste good, or always having to eat raw meats scared Violet. So having Omar was a dream come true. 

Footsteps reached the room, and soon Prisha came in, setting down her bowl next to Violet’s. “So… Louis said you have a surprise for me?” 

“After we eat!” Violet pulled out Prisha’s chair and scooted it back in place when Prisha sat down. “I can’t believe he’d tell you. It’s not really a surprise if he told you I’m giving you a surprise!”

“You know he gets excited about these sorts of things,” Prisha said softly. “How are your glasses holding up?” she looked up at the blonde.

“They’re fine,” she said simply, picking up a spoon and eating from her bowl. Prisha nodded, smiling. 

“So… uh, I went out hunting today, and I found...” she reached into her pocket, pulling out a few flowers. “I found some violets while I was out.” She showed the flowers to Violet.

Violet took them gently and brought them to her face, squinting to get a good view of them. “To add to my collection of violet’s?”

“Yep. Violet’s violets. These ones, I think, are called African violets. They’re gorgeous, just like you.” Prisha grinned at the blush rising on Violet’s cheeks.

“Shut up,” Violet said without any bite, shoving food in her mouth to mark embarrassment. Prisha let out a small laugh, eating her food as well.

After a while of eating and spoons clinking against bowls, Violet swirled her spoon around the empty dish, avoiding Prisha’s eyes. “Louis was right, though. I do have a surprise for you. He didn’t tell you what the surprise was, though, right? Because if he did—”

Prisha looked up at her, curious. “No. He didn’t tell me, but he did tell me that I should be very excited and that I’m going to love it… so… what’s the surprise, Vi?”

Violet shook her head. “Hurry up and finish first,” she fiddled with her hands.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Prisha cocked her head, looking at Violet with concern.

“Yeah. I’m just a little nervous,” Violet met her eyes, “but I won’t tell you why until you finish your food!”

She chuckled. “Alright! Alright.” And after she took her last bites and swallowed, she put her spoon down. “There! Now, what—” 

Violet shot out of her seat and grabbed Prisha’s hand, dragging her to her feet as well. “Okay, so, this might be a little stupid and embarrassing. So don’t laugh.”

Prisha let her sit her down on the piano bench, nodding with no apparent expression on her face. “Okay— and Vi I would never laugh—”

“I told you a while back I’d sing for you.”

Prisha’s lips instantly pulled into a smile. “Wait, really? Tonight?” And then, in a softer tone, “Vi...”

“Look, it’s a song that Louis and, uh,” she shifted her weight from one leg to another, deciding to ignore the awkward circumstance. “And my ex-girlfriend wrote. Louis composed it, and she wrote the lyrics. We— as in the entire school used to sing it a lot back then, and it’s like lowkey the only song I can sing despite Louis telling me otherwise, but I really don’t agree? I mean I think I can sing this song well, even if it’s a little high but I think that I—”

“Are you stalling?”

“Sorry... sorry. Yeah, I guess I am. So, you’ve caught me. No more stalling...”

Prisha laughed softly, eyes crinkling from the wide smile on her face. “It’s okay, I’m really excited to hear you sing.” And Violet stood there for a second, watching the candlelight dance in Prisha’s eyes before taking a deep breath.

“Yeah, yeah... okay.”

The girl with a braid watched the blonde as she began to sing, taking a deep breath before letting out the first part of the song.

_ “Never mind the darkness. _

_ Never mind the storm. _

_ Never mind the blood red moon.” _

Prisha’s eyes widened as she leaned in, listening to her girlfriend sing in astonishment. Violet was a good singer, and she has been hiding it this entire time.

_ “The night will be over soon… _

_ The night will be over soon…” _

Violet herself felt herself begin to sway, nervous as she played with her hands as she sang.

_ “Brush away the sorrow. _

_ Brush away the tears. _

_ Sing away your heavy heart.” _

The melodic, but hoarse voice of the blonde rang through the music room.

_ “The night will be over soon… _

_ The night will be over soon…” _

Violet took a deep breath before starting the next part of the song.

_ “For every night goes quiet. _

_ And every moon grows blue. _

_ Beyond the dark, comes something new. _

_ The sun will be rising soon… _

_ The sun will be rising soon… _

_ The sun will be rising soon…” _

Violet’s eyes finally looked up, smiling weakly.

“Violet! That was amazing! Your voice is so amazingly beautiful!” Prisha wrapped her arm around Violet and held her tightly, grinning.

“Thanks…” 

“We should make a duet! Sing together!”

Violet leaned into the embrace. “Sounds perfect.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
